


《狩猎》

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 灵感来自《断背山》的“钓鱼”。





	《狩猎》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.披着滚娘皮的亚梅文，ooc有，滚娘视角所以可能有点自我洗白？有少量兰单箭头梅和高单箭头梅。  
> 2.亚梅属于BBC，实际上他们属于彼此。

《狩猎》

六岁还是七岁时，我第一次看到那些贵族老爷们狩猎。

他们放出养的那一大群仆人，仆人再放出养的那一大群狗，那群狗受过良好训练，个个都将脑袋埋得很低，弓着身子光亮的皮毛波浪似的竖起，在草丛间使劲抽动鼻尖，拼命嗅着某些可怜的动物气息。我当时正伏在附近的草丛里采我最喜欢的紫罗兰花，见到这幕有些好奇有些兴奋，就提着裙子踮着脚尖偷偷跟在他们后面，并始终小心地保有一段距离。  


狩猎的队伍里有个女人，她骑在马上，有说有笑的样子根本不像在追逐猎物，腰肢被身后男人围在怀里，看上去十分纤细。大约几分钟后，那群狗发现了什么，撒开了蹄子往一边跑，那群仆人就也往那边跑，他们一群人将那头可怜的鹿围起来，然后那女人才慢悠悠笑着驾马过去，由身后的男人牵着她的手轻轻压下十字弓上那枚箭。

箭射出的一瞬间，那女人闭了眼发出一声娇媚的惊叫，而男人仰起头哈哈大笑。

那是我人生中学到的第一种狩猎方式。

那时我六岁还是七岁，家里只有一个父亲和一个弟弟。我没什么当母亲的向往，可对爱情倒充满了幻想。

其实爱情和向往这种事对一个女孩来说无关自身相貌，无关出身，那时候我们几个姑娘一交流，听上去我们全都想嫁给一个人：一个爱我们的人，一个帅气的男人，最好口袋里再有些金币，能够撑过一两个歉收的年头就足够。嫁给王子这样的幻想是没有的，因为等级差异，这种事不可能，我们从小就被教育这种事不可能，我们生活的那个年代告诉我们这事不可能，乌瑟国王告诉我们这事不可能，而那位王子本身，那个样貌姣好却身为一方恶霸的王子告诉我们这事不可能。

当时我的梦想是找个像我父亲一样的人，平凡人，老老实实，普普通通，本本分分，我们不一定生活得富足，但一定会很安逸。父亲听了我的想法后说我没有野心，想了想又说其实很多时候，做成大事的人很多原本都没有野心，我不知道那是什么意思，父亲也没有说明。

十二岁的时候，父亲用攒了几年的积蓄托人帮我在王宫里谋了个职位，在厨房当女佣。那可是个人人梦想的美差，很快我就成为了朋友们羡慕的对象，因为王宫总有剩下的吃食可以带回家，有时候我和我最好的朋友伊丽莎白会在河边那棵橡树下面掰着公主吃不完的面包，一边幸福地踢着脚撩水玩。

九个月后，我迎来了人生中第一个大的转折点：公主原来的仆人染了场病，宫里的嬷嬷瞧着我老实，就拨我去做了公主的新女仆。

当公主的女仆是没有什么剩饭可捡的，不过倒是有一些公主不穿了的旧了的漂亮衣服可以拿回家裁剪一番。这样的衣服依照规定即便裁剪了也是不能在公共场合穿的，不能在王宫里穿，也不能穿到街上。不过我还是很开心，我把它们剪碎了做成娃娃，莫甘娜很喜欢那些迷你她。

跟着公主生活后，我知道了另一种狩猎方式。

这种狩猎方式规模很小，即使一个人不用马匹也能做到，那就是直接蹬上靴子，背着十字弓出门，根据泥土里的蹄印、尿液、粪便等寻找猎物留下的蛛丝马迹，然后悄悄凑近，选取一个合适的角度和时机开弓放箭。

莫甘娜公主就很喜欢这种狩猎方式，但她只带我去过一次，这并不意味着她对我不好，因为几乎没有人会在这种狩猎方式中带仆人去，带一个没用的废人去，即便去了，也多半只是帮忙拿东西。

陪她去的人一般会是某个幸运的骑士。

几乎所有骑士都喜欢莫甘娜，因为莫甘娜长得漂亮，性格好，还是个公主，她嘴皮子是我认识的所有女性中最刻薄凌厉的，脑袋转得比兰德河那边的水车还快，就连那位恶霸王子也常常在她那里吃瘪。

然而莫甘娜似乎不喜欢他们中任何一位。她总是很得意所有人都喜欢她这件事，并且从不放在心上，我猜或许这就是她的魅力之一，她的没心没肺，她的四处留情。

那几年村子里流传着一个银箭的故事，说是从前有个姑娘，她爱上了一个男人，可是那男人却几乎从没注意过她，姑娘觉得异常痛苦，于是她踏遍万里路找到一位魔法师，魔法师给了她一支银箭和一把十字弓，魔法师告诉她，只要用十字弓射中你心爱的人，你就可以解除身上的爱情魔法，也就是不再爱他，不再受折磨。姑娘拿着银箭与十字弓回到了家乡，几番挣扎却始终下不了手，于是她将那支银箭送给了爱人，作为离别的礼物，谁知正因为这个礼物，她的爱人第一次注意到她。后来他们相爱，再后来他们幸福地生活在了一起。

莫甘娜觉得这个故事荒唐头顶，不过乌瑟倒是在她过生日时送了她一支纯银的箭，我想他之所以那样做，大概是不知道该送女儿什么裙子和梳子以外的东西，而某个老女仆给他出了这个主意。莫甘娜受到礼物之后毫不在意，很快就将银箭扔到了一边，并告诉我：如果哪天哪个混蛋敢欺负我，我就用这个把他眼珠子挑出来。  
那幕想想我都觉得血腥。

我回到家，跟父亲讲了这件事，几天后，父亲用铁给我打了一支手指长的小铁箭。

日子就这样平平淡淡地滑过了几年，我们每个人都在长大，莫甘娜不再那么频繁地外出狩猎，而是开始花更多时间摆弄自己的头发，伊连离开了家，说要自己去闯荡出一番新世界，只有王子还是那么混蛋，每天欺负仆人，欺负仆人，欺负仆人。

我本来以为王子会那么混蛋一生，可是忽然有一天，梅林来了——正是梅林，教会了我狩猎的第三种方式。

梅林来卡美洛特后发生了许多事，最开始，我真的曾经以为我会和梅林在一起。说真的，谁不喜欢梅林呢？人人爱梅林，盖乌斯，亚瑟，莫甘娜，就连厨房里那个两倍水桶腰的苏珊对梅林也是背后夸人前骂。有一阵子我和梅林走得很近，梅林也向我请教了不少东西，比如盔甲的穿戴方式，比如亚瑟的脾气，是，那时候亚瑟的脾气如何梅林是要来问我的，虽然更多时候那些话听上去更像抱怨：这个国家有人知道怎么忍受亚瑟吗？我就笑着告诉他，没有人，没有人，没有人……然后梅林就会摆出那个可怜的气恼表情：好吧，好吧，好吧。

意识到我和梅林不可能在一起是在我吻了他之后。

他没有回吻我，他应该回吻我的不是吗？他不是应该因为劫后余生喜于重逢然后融化进我们的那个吻，再像每个坏小子那样偷偷伸出一点舌头？就我听到的故事来说，都该是这样的，可梅林没有，梅林只是显得很惊讶，也很尴尬，他在我的吻里惊讶又尴尬地眨着眼，直到我松开他。

也是在那时，我意识到梅林更像我一个朋友，因为我不想再吻他了。

 

两年后，因为梅林无意中的牵线，亚瑟走进了我的生活，我爱上了他，他爱上了我。

如果我足够诚实，我会说这段感情是不纯的，里面掺杂的东西太多，虚荣，母亲角色的缺失，幻想，障碍与叛逆，还有对爱情的渴望——不是对彼此的爱的渴望，而是对爱情本身。伊连曾经跟我说过，每位骑士都要爱上一个女人，我猜我只是凑巧在那儿，和我相爱对王子来说是一件很方便的事。

不过有件事是让我很得意的，那就是王子绝不是因为我的外貌看上我的，毕竟在那件事之前我已经在王宫里待了那么多年。记得有次我问他：你是什么时候开始注意我的？亚瑟想了想，回答：大概是那次，你以下犯上提了那么多建议的时候。我依偎在他怀里，玩笑似的问他：那你怎么不爱梅林呢，他不是也给你提了很多建议？本来我只是想给他个机会让他夸我，夸我是个可爱的姑娘，或者有那么几分美貌一类的话，可我没想到的是，我问完这话，亚瑟愣住了，竟然很认真地思考起来。这件事没什么后续，因为脚步声响起，我们很快分开，那时候乌瑟还在人世，亚瑟还是王子，我还是女仆，我们之间隔了太多东西，于是那件事随着我们的分开、我们在脸上挂出的礼貌而暗藏甜蜜的微笑就那么过去了，只是亚瑟离开的时候仍然有点愣。

 

我默默等了很多年，很多很多年，一直等成了人家口中的老姑娘。有时候，一个人在夜晚躺在床上时，我会问自己我究竟在等谁？等什么？等乌瑟去世？等亚瑟成王？还是等兰斯洛特回来？

乌瑟病重的那段时间我非常矛盾，我觉得幸福正在探头，而我每次给老国王喂水都在按着幸福的头想把它淹死。可我这样想着，还是继续着手中的动作给国王喂水，那时候我觉得这就是爱吧，是压抑下某些不得体的渴望，耐心地等待，等待，我为国王祈祷，祈祷他好起来。

乌瑟离开几个月后，亚瑟渐渐恢复过来。某天晚上，我从床底下翻出了我父亲多年前给我打的那支铁箭。亚瑟大概是不会记得那个故事的，他那样的男孩总是不记得，我只告诉他那是件对我很重要的小东西，是我父亲为我打的，要送给真正喜欢的人，亚瑟盯着那支箭瞅了半天，然后表示自己会认真保管，说完他转身叫来了梅林，我的笑容凝固在脸上。亚瑟将我的箭交给梅林，让他小心保管，因为那是我送给他的东西，梅林嫌弃地看了看他，大概是察觉到了我的情绪，又贴心地来安慰我：格温，你放心，你的宝贝由我保管才是安全的，毕竟那个家伙连自己的梳子都找不着。我还没说什么，亚瑟又红着脸大声反驳，作势要打梅林，梅林就熟练地一弯腰跑到门口，回头对我们露出小精灵一样的笑容，直到梅林离开很久，亚瑟还在笑话梅林那副蠢样，并给我讲了五十八次梅林弄丢了东西还有一次他没有。

只可惜那时候我还无知无觉。

十九个月后，我嫁给了亚瑟。

小时候我曾问过父亲，为什么男人喜欢狩猎，有时候他们明明已经一把年纪，老眼昏花，却偏要拼着命去追逐猎物，那些富贵的老爷，他们口袋里随便一枚金币都可以买几头牛，却偏要在乡野里满身泥地拎回一只不足年的小野兔。父亲告诉我：因为男人喜欢追逐，无论这对象是女人还是猎物，追逐让他们觉得年轻。然后父亲又告诉我：不过有时候，追得越久，等得越长，期待值越高，最后得到的快乐就越少，得到的快乐总是可以转瞬即逝，而追逐的欢愉却可以被无限延长。然后他又回忆起他和母亲，他说他认识的每个男人差不多都是这样。

亚瑟不会是这样。

婚后亚瑟对我很好，一举一动充满了风度，我们也有一些甜蜜的夜晚，事后他会舒展着身体埋在我怀里，我就开玩笑：你这样，好像我从来没有的儿子。然后他就配合我，甜甜地喊一声妈。我问他，什么时候咱们也要个儿子，他一愣，说：那你不得同时养俩。我说我不介意呀，没准有了小的，大的就会长大。然后亚瑟认真起来，告诉我时间不对，现在情势太复杂，太严峻，他还有许多事要做，许多事情要平，太多的盟约需要签订，他希望他的儿孙能够降生在一个太平盛世。我知道他说的是真心话，我从来没逼过他。

有次接待坎佩拉国王，条约谈得很不顺，将对方送走以后，我从我丈夫身后走过去想给他揉肩膀，亚瑟回头感激地看我，说想一个人冷静一下，然后他招呼梅林去牵马。我问他要去哪儿，他回答狩猎，然后俯身吻了吻我的脸颊。那应该是他最后几次明明白白告诉我他要去狩猎，我记不清了，我记不清从什么时候起亚瑟不再事先告诉我他的出行目的。

我觉得我越来越看不透枕边的男人，于是我去问梅林亚瑟想要什么，怎么才能让他快乐。我记得很多年前，梅林来问我怎么忍受亚瑟，如今位置颠倒，换我问他了，十几年时光让他对亚瑟的了解突飞猛进，不过也可能是因为我的丈夫经常打开心扉帮他补习。梅林想了想，然后坚定地回答：你。

那语气像在说服自己。

我不知道怎么说，我也不是没有抱怨过，几个礼拜后，我无意中对莱昂提起了国王的不冷不热。善良的莱昂于是立刻安慰我：亚瑟也意识到了，正准备给你个惊喜呢。我记得我当时像怀了孕一样惊喜，问他怎么知道，又嗔怪他怎么可以这样泄露秘密。莱昂傻乎乎地乐着，说整个骑士团都听到了，梅林提醒他的时候陛下发了好大脾气。我抖着声音问他为什么亚瑟会发脾气，莱昂告诉我，陛下觉得梅林管得太多，末了莱昂又说，亚瑟骂梅林只是个仆人吓了大家一跳，那种话他们已经很多年都没听到。

这件事发生的第二天，亚瑟连着一个礼拜送了我花。

或者说，亚瑟连着一个礼拜都指挥梅林给我采花。

我知道那些花是谁的手笔，我不傻。梅林过去送过莫甘娜不少花来安慰她的噩梦，所以我知道梅林惯常去哪里采花，我知道他偏爱什么花，也知道他的包扎手法。梅林每次捆的时候都会先打一个小小的蝴蝶结，然后再打一个单圈结以防松散，这样的结打出来是枚三叶草的形状，很好解又不容易开。这是梅林才会的手法，细心的、认真的、可爱的梅林的打结手法。

有次亚瑟将那些花递给我的时候，梅林忽然微笑着说了一句，多好的丈夫。没有嘲讽，只是简简单单一句陈述，风轻云淡，然而他那句话说完亚瑟就愣住了，那时候他的眼神我看得清清楚楚，他的眼睛里明明白白写着苦涩。

第二天早上，我享受了特别的待遇，在床上吃了早餐，晚上，亚瑟命令梅林给我们的床上铺满了我最爱的紫罗兰。我进屋的时候他们都没有发现，我站在门边，看到他将他呼来唤去，赌气似的让他把床单上的紫罗兰摆成一个标准的圆。梅林就弯腰在那儿捏着花瓣调整，亚瑟满意了他却还不满意，一直将头埋得很低，我看了很久，他也摆了很久，亚瑟在他身后站了很久，直到发现我的存在，亚瑟才将梅林从床边拉开。

那阵子我被曼德拉根控制了心智，但我没有失去记忆，我记得两天后我告诉亚瑟梅林去见一个女孩时他的表情：满不在乎，太满不在乎了。然后又过了一天，梅林瘸着腿回来，告诉亚瑟没有什么女孩。亚瑟听了，遣他回屋休息，吃过饭后，他处理文件，在桌边坐了很久，后来我走过去，发现羊皮纸上只写了一个单词：Female。他恍了一下神，然后才发现我走过来，手臂一伸将纸上字迹挡住，问我：他真是那么跟你说的，他去见一个女孩了？

我点头。

亚瑟想了想，说：这样也好。

那阵子他不再带梅林去狩猎。

又过了半个月，他给了梅林一大笔钱，告诉他：如果哪天你需要在城堡外买个房子……

梅林将钱袋收下，非常礼貌地欠身鞠了一躬，谢谢陛下。

每个女人都有一种天生的守护自己婚姻的本能，我也不例外，每个傻女人都在婚姻名存实亡时保有那么一点可笑的天真幻想，我也不例外。我知道亚瑟是爱我的，无论那是何种爱，当时的我有种自信，那就是在亚瑟认识的所有女性当中，他最爱的就是我。于是我换了个非常漂亮的女仆。我并非没有自知之明，我知道自己长得不算丑，可从来也不漂亮，然而我找了个非常漂亮的女仆。我把她带在身边，这样我和亚瑟肩并肩的时候梅林就可以和我那个漂亮的女仆肩并肩，我真希望他能多看她两眼。那个时候梅林还是我的朋友，我希望他能尽快从那种不能言说的痛苦中解脱出来，我并不残忍，我只是一个可怜的心存幻想的女人，幻想着维持她岌岌可危的婚姻。

我换女仆不到一个礼拜，亚瑟又开始带梅林去狩猎。

他们常常一去就是一整天，离开时重重绿树在他们身后合拢，像道帘子似的挡住外人目光。回来时亚瑟就精神抖擞，浑身散发出一种巨大的幸福光彩，他没有一个人莫名其妙地哼起歌，或者在发呆时忽然傻笑，但你能感觉到这个人是幸福的，你仿佛能用他的眼睛看世界——在这个人眼中，这个充满了阴谋、背叛、刀锋与血的肮脏不堪的世界仿佛是奇妙的，希望充盈，而正义总能迎来黎明。有时我看着他，非常努力地看着他，希望能被他这种状态感染，最终却只得到了无尽的低落。

有一段时间我觉得很孤独，这种孤独在亚瑟狩猎的时候更加强烈。有时候我会回到我少女时代住的小屋，怀念伊连，有时候我也会回到那条我曾和伊丽莎白踢水的河边，伊丽莎白早已嫁了人家，家里养着两个姑娘。莫甘娜离开后我把做给她的娃娃都送给了伊丽莎白，有时候我过去看她，会看到她的女儿们在玩它们，她们捏着那些娃娃的腰身给它们编故事，爱情故事。有时候她们也会凑过来，托着腮帮想要听我的故事，我和亚瑟的故事总是很受欢迎，因为在众人眼中，这是个再浪漫不过的故事。每次我都把其中快乐的部分剔出来讲给她们，她们年纪太小了，她们拥有沉醉幻梦的权利。伊丽莎白大多数时候都会坐在床边赶着织布，梭子一次次在纺车上熟练地滑动，只有一次她说她很羡慕我，我对她轻轻笑着，摇着她的肩膀，你羡慕我什么。她认真看着我的眼睛：格温，你不需要再辛苦地讨生活。

她的女儿们在背景里不满地大叫，喂，喂，人家嫁给了亚瑟王，亚瑟王，怎么你就羡慕这个……

然后我知道伊丽莎白知道我不快乐。

之后她的丈夫，那个长相酷似野人、皮肤粗糙半脸络腮胡的皮姆回来，在往床上筋疲力尽地倒上去以前没忘记吻吻伊丽莎白的脸颊，之后他才意识到我也在，赶忙坐起来冲我咧嘴笑着，格温来啦，吃个晚饭再走吧？伊丽莎白又气又笑地用手肘拐他，他的女儿们又开始在地上叫：格温现在是王后啦，王后啦！

后来我不再去伊丽莎白家，我开始明白我的孤独只能自己排解，是我自己选择了这条路，是我自己选择忽视了那些再明显不过的事。如果有人问我这样的生活在嫁给亚瑟以前我是否早已预见，我是否早就知道我永远也没办法闯入那两个人的私人空间，我会毫不犹豫地回答他们：不是。我错误地相信了肉体，相信了时间，我错误地以为它们站在我这边。亚瑟总会烦的不是吗？也许不是今天，也许是明天、后天、大后天，在我们生活的这个年代、这个世界，他终其一生都不能光明正大地摸摸梅林的脸。

我知道我的丈夫在肉体上对我是忠诚的，至少他的背叛不会超过我对兰斯洛特的那些吻，因为梅林依然敢直视我的眼睛。但在那些对视的时刻，我们都知道我们之间某些东西已经腐烂变质，一去不返。

某年冬天，有天晚上我经过洗衣房无意中看到两道人影。我退回去将门缝推开一点。梅林正给亚瑟洗衣服，他在水池前弯着腰，用力搓着什么，亚瑟在他身边，腰倚在台子上，指尖晃着根羽毛笔，念着份讲稿。有时梅林打断他提些建议，亚瑟就在讲稿上添划几笔，然后再念给梅林听，就这样不知过了多久，梅林将衣服从水里捞出来拧干堆到一边，翻起盆子将脏水倒掉，然后在后腰处擦擦手接过亚瑟手中的笔和讲稿，亚瑟转身从炉子上提下一壶热水倒进空了的洗衣盆，拨着试了试水温，然后递给梅林一个眼神，梅林于是找了个地方坐下，亚瑟取来一只锅倒扣在他腿上，梅林将稿子放在那上面指着某处低声说什么，亚瑟偏头听着，他们的肩膀几乎靠在一起。那场景不浪漫，很平常，很生活，没有一点情欲的味道。

那画面在我眼前循环了整整三天。

第四天，他们出去又回来。晚上我问亚瑟，你和梅林去哪儿了。他回答狩猎，我装得若无其事，噢，收获怎么样？亚瑟安静了一会儿，试着玩笑：你也知道，带着梅林什么也抓不到。我陪他笑：那你下次就不要带他了。这次亚瑟安静的时间更长，然后他坐进椅子里翻着一本颠倒的书继续玩笑：所以说，带梅林打猎可以提高技术。然后我就笑，我笑着蹲下身拉住他的手:亚瑟，下次带点猎物回来好吗？

下次狩猎亚瑟又带了梅林，只是这次他们开始带回一些东西，一些不费什么力气就能抓到的小东西。远远地我就看到了他们马鞍侧面挂的那几只兔子，远远地亚瑟就看到了我脸上的一点惊喜，他叮嘱完仆人，将马交给卫兵牵，然后走过来问我：格温，你还缺什么东西吗？想要什么东西？任何东西……他的语气很难过。

我告诉他我想学狩猎。因为我的出身，这种事我是不会的，就连骑马我也练了好久。

亚瑟答应了。他带我去狩猎，也带了一大群人，就像我六岁还是七岁时看到的那样，只不过他没有骑在我的马上，我也没有风情万种地颠动腰身、发出那种娇媚的愉悦的惊叫，我笨拙地听着亚瑟的声音在半米外指导，享受着他偶尔止乎礼的触碰。我想起那次我在树林里看着他，他也看着我，那种渴求的眼神是几年中他给过我的最炽热的眼神，而当时我在他的十字弓那头，变成了一头鹿。

现在的我不再是鹿，对他来说，我是只笼子里的鹿。

那时候我觉得要是兰斯洛特还在多好，兰斯洛特绝不会这样待我。我这样想，我愿意这样想，因为我愿意忽视那些谎言，高文的那些谎言。兰斯洛特的葬礼之后有次高文在酒馆喝醉了，珀西瓦尔架着他回来，高文嚷嚷着，说死的人应该是他，因为之前的那个晚上梅林说要替亚瑟献祭，他们所有人都听到了，高文说他曾决定代替梅林一死，所以才在最后一刻跟了进去，却被兰斯洛特抢了先。这是个谎言，我不愿意相信，兰斯洛特不可能也爱梅林。我回忆着高文的谎言，微笑着看骑士团烧水烫那只我猎回来的野鸡，在心里下着雨。  


很多年就这么过去了，我履行王后的职责，分担了很多案件，做了很多判决。我见了很多人，听了很多事，看了很多很多对夫妻，他们的爱被时间磨得那么稀薄，却令人惊讶地拥有对他们不值一提的、在一起的权利。有时我远远看着身边那两个人，会迷惑是什么剥夺了他们的权利，我开始对我们的传统我们的道德起了怀疑，为什么会有人拥护反对爱的东西？

然后我意识到其实亚瑟、梅林、我，我们都是受害者，我们都在受同一种折磨，而我们都必须接受这个现实，因为没有人能够得到解脱，就像梅林在没有被莫甘娜的蛇控制时不会对亚瑟射出十字弓上的箭，受这种折磨他心甘情愿。

有的时候我会想，如果他们性别不同，或许孩子现在已经会骑马，会狩猎了吧。记得有次王城陷落，我们和一些人躲在林子里，一天晚上大家正吃着猎来的野猪，一个下城区的男孩，四五岁的样子，走过来好奇地想摸摸亚瑟扔在一边的剑。梅林眼疾手快把孩子捞过来，亚瑟也赶忙把剑拿开，可想了想又蹲下身，拇指压着剑刃轻巧地片了块肉喂到男孩嘴里，梅林在一旁小声惊呼:瞧瞧瞧，那把剑多锋利……

我们三个渐渐有了某种默契，我学会了视而不见，但总也摆脱不了一个妻子的自私，拱手让人的事我只做过一次。剑栏之战前，我把十字弓交到亚瑟手里：再去放纵一回吧，去狩猎吧。他摇着头，告诉我梅林离开了。我没有问梅林去了哪里，我不希望他不得不回答我他不知道，我将他拉到胸前，像朋友、家人一样摸着他的头发，他用手臂圈住我的腰，他说格温谢谢你。

 

我最终还是知道了梅林的秘密。盖乌斯告诉我的时候我恍然大悟——亚瑟一定早就知道吧，十几年来，他忍受他的邋里邋遢，忍受他的笨手笨脚，留他在身边、带他去任何地方，因为他知道自己带的不是一个需要他保护的累赘，而是一个可以保护他的人。知道了真相后，我甚至有种残酷的得意，原来他对他的爱还是有那么点不纯，那么点算计，一点爱之外的东西。

我觉得释然。

 

后来我有时也会去狩猎，莱昂陪在我的身边。

我们在山野里纵马奔跑，去他们曾经去过的地方，我没办法控制自己，我总是会想象眼前的河流是他们淌过的河流，树木是他们倚过的树木。有时候我会将干裂的小树枝折断，一节一节地扔进火苗，想着要是当初我能够在剑栏替他挡下那一剑该有多好。或许那才是对我爱情最好的成全，我死了，他们还有彼此，可亚瑟死了，梅林就什么都没了。  
梅林再也没有回过卡美洛特，所有人都不知道他去了那里。

我不否认，有时候我去狩猎，在林间闲晃，是抱着一点偶遇他的幻想的，我幻想他会回到这些他们待过的老地方，然而我一次都没有遇见梅林，我也明白他不会让我遇见他。那些我用三两年放下的回忆，或许他一生都放不下。

真希望我也这样爱过一个人。

可大多数时候，这个世界上的大多数人的爱都无法超过对他们自己的，我们太平凡了，生活得太无趣了，或许那种感情我也曾有机会获得吧，可现在也永远失去了，错失在了错误的猎物中，我得不到的追求。

其实我原本也没有那么爱亚瑟。

所以到头来，我想我也没有什么资格嫉妒梅林，因为他为他做的，是大多数人一生都不敢想、甚至嗤笑的。

有天我在森林里发现了一双牡鹿，一只长得很壮，另一只瘦瘦高高，它们站在那里看着我，鹿角缠在一起，像牵着的手，它们朝我眨眨美丽的长睫毛，然后轻盈地并肩跑开。它们看起来那么自由、那么般配，无拘无束。

我收回了弓箭，回到城堡，踏上了那个最高的位置，然后一脚踏空——这才是书页间那个梦幻的童话故事后面，格尼薇儿的真实人生。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.剧情相对原剧有改动。感觉滚娘是个敏感话题，她有很多面我这篇文只重点写了一个面，另外开头已经写过ooc了，欢迎讨论拒绝掐架。  
> 2.S5E3的删减片段:梅子提醒阿瑟should spend more time with Gwen，阿瑟送滚娘花，滚娘对阿瑟说梅子告诉我你们去狩猎了，梅子进屋有话对阿瑟说滚娘自觉离开房间。  
> 3.长篇瓶颈•烦得要命•跑来产饼系列:（


End file.
